Current swingarms and wheel support legs of some self-propelled sprayers are weldments made entirely from welded piece-parts. Bearing holders at both ends of the swingarm and kingpin yokes at the top of the wheel support leg have numerous relatively small pieces that need to be fit-up, welded, and machined to receive bronze bearings. This can take substantial amounts of time for fabricating and assembly.
The current bronze bearing setup has grease grooves that receive grease through numerous grease fittings. These include two grease fittings for upper kingpin grease and a third grease fitting for lower kingpin grease. At each steering joint, a fourth grease fitting is provided for delivering grease to a rod end ball joint at each steering cylinder, which can require a substantial amount of time for maintenance.
As such, there is a need for relatively more straightforward fabrication and assembly of swingarms and wheel support legs and also swingarm and wheel leg support joints that have fewer grease fittings for servicing.